The Legend of Shodaime Hokage and the Will of the fire!
by hyuga25
Summary: Hashirama Senju fulfilled his dream and Konoha was born. Now it is up to him to lead a next generation of Shinobis against an unknown new enemy and deal with diplomatic relations among the five great nations.


Hey Guys! My name is James W. And I'm taking my chances and writing a FanFic, I hope you enjoy! If you do, let me know and I will post the second chapter! Also, Follow me on Instagram (Naruto Memes for Y'all)

dattebayo4ever/

Dattebayo4ever

The will of fire and the legend of Shodaime are stories made by me, located in the universe of Naruto. The short stories are about a year after the death of Madara Uchiha, a time that does not have much information in the original story. That is why I created my version of what happened at that time, the construction of Konoha, the relations with the other villages and the description of the first wars will be my focus. As a student of history, I also try to delve into other issues such as the geopolitics of this world, the commercial system, the contrasting philosophies regarding the ideal world and governmental structures, which ultimately resulted directly in the original plot. I will use the freedom of the FanFics to create some characters that will help me tell this story, such as Kazuki Hatake, a relative not so far from Kakashi, Sasuke Saturobi, the father of the Third Hokage among others. I hope with this, besides entertaining, who knows to arouse the interest of the readers on these social aspects of Konoha that reflect much in our day to day. Know that the story told by Kishimoto is not so far from our society (except for the supernatural elements, obviously).

Chapter 1 — The Legend of Shodaime!

Mito wakes up with the icy breeze of dawn over her long red hair. She ties them and realizes that her husband has already woken up. Picking her robe from the closet next to the bed she wears it and walks towards Hashirama, who waited for Konoha to wake from her sleep. With a kind gesture, she places her hands on the right shoulder of her husband in order to draw her attention:

"Hashirama?" She said with a smile on her face.

The Hokage is astonished for a minute, but turning to her, let his smile appear :

" I'm sorry, " he said, scratching the back of his head shyly. "I did not get much sleep today.

As she remembers the motive, she looks at the moon and asks,

" It's been a year, has not it? " I wonder how sad you must be.

" Yes ... " he said regretfully. "Madara ... Next week will be a year. But that's not all that bothers me.

The Sun was firing it's first lightning bolt over the village, and with that, a line of wagons was heard to arrive, the Hatake Clan carrying the last of theirs with them to Konoha.

" My dream ... Our dream finally came true. The leaf village is moving toward peace, despite the price it cost. I am also glad that the other great nations are adopting this peaceful system ... However.

He turns his gaze to the great mountain where his face is carved.

" I fear that many people will disagree with this path, and that peace will not last that long. I fear that we will be attacked, that more lives will be lost by the gain of the war.

As he spoke, Mito hugged him from behind, conveying the peace she carried.

"It will all work out, Shodaime. " She said with a smile " There is no one able to destroy our dream. No one able to quench the will of fire.

The two of them hugged each other as the sun covered them, the sounds of tools and footsteps began to appear quickly, everyone was left him on the balcony and went to dress, put his head out of the room to look into his eyes once more.

"Do not forget we have dinner with Karui, the leader of the Hatake Clan today. I'll prepare everything, "she said, smiling." Do not think that because I got married, I'll leave my obligations aside.

-Right. Thank you very much, "he said cheerfully.

"Now go," she said. " Tobirama never sleeps. He must already be waiting for you.

" Yes. " He said wearing the hat of Hokage and jumping from his balcony to a nearby roof." I'm going. Good luck!

Hashirama ran on the rooftops and was noticed and applauded. Everyone loved the Shodaime Hokage. He rejoiced with the citizens harvesting, planting, building, and living in harmony. That was his dream. He ran several miles to the forest. From branch to branch he would jump until he heard the sound of a kunai being fired at him, soon after, a ninja with immense speed departs for the attack. Tobirama had woken up early.

The Hokage deflects from his brother's onslaught and leans against one of the branches of a tree, the cloak was uncomfortable to use in a fight. In his usual clothes, he watches the great open field, Tobirama was there, arms crossed with a smile on his face:

"Are you going to go down and fight, Shodaime?" He shouted defiantly.

Hashirama jumps from the trunk and flies through the 30 meters that separated the tree where it was of his brother, when it arrives it positions itself to fight and responds:

"I'm expecting a decent attack, little brother.

Responding to the provocation, Tobirama initiates the seals:

-Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Projection Technique)

He leans back and, at a formidable speed, fires a jet of water from his mouth.

Hashirama anticipates the use of the technique and in turn also executes.

hand seals

-Doton: Doryu Joheki (Earth release: Earth-Style Wall)

As the jet traveled the short course, the stone wall of the Hokage rises from the ground in time to meet the other technique, the two collide and quickly the wall begins to crack.

Hashirama, taking advantage of the visual barrier that the wall created, prepared another jutsu

-Mokuton Bunshin no Jutsu (wooden clones jutsu)

Three clones of wood begin to take the form of their creator and separate to attack, the first turns to the right of the wall, the second to the left and the third jumps over, all advance in tobirama. The Hokage's brother enters in physical confrontation with the clones, trying to distinguish which was the true. Deviating from an air kick of one of the clones, he takes two Kunais from his belt and the spikes in the chest of the first clone, this, quickly returns to the clone. Its original state, a wooden trunk. He dodged the blows of the other two clones as he surveyed the area.

-Katon: Kaen Senpu (Fire Style: Flame Hurricane)

A hurricane of flames begins to circulate around tobirama, causing the clones to be destroyed. He already knew that his brother was not there, it was at that moment that he hears the air disperse amid the flames and the true hashirama appears. The two attack with left-hand strokes and compare forces. Tobirama uses his exceptional velocity to evade the conformation and begins to make the seal for the great water dragon. Alarmed, Hashirama jumps back to his brother's airspace and punches the set of seals. The younger brother attacks again with the water projectiles, which when they hit show again that their rival was a clone of wood, made at a time when tobirama did not see. In the solo, the Hokage executes his last technique, using the mouse seal, two wooden branches rise from the ground in the midst of the vortex of fire and hold the hands of Tobirama, causing the flames to erase. Twigs return to the ground, carrying the ninja.

-Don't you think the water dragon was a little too much? ! Hashirama shouted in amazement and anger.

"I have to make sure that my big brother is always in good shape." Tobirama said rubbing his right hand on his left wrist" Caution is never too much.

Hashirama becomes frustrated, but soon regains his smile:

It was a great workout. I almost could not see the hand seals. They are too fast.

-Thank you brother. Tobirama smiles too.

Finished the training, the two sit on a wooden trunk that was on the ground (one of Hashirama clones) to rest. Hashirama steeled his hat and Tobirama stared up at the sky.

"Is dinner with the head of the Hatake clan today?" - Tobirama asked

"Yes," his brother replied, looking at him. "I'm sure they'll be a great buy for Konoha. You were wise to suggest this.

Tobirama smiled briefly.

-The Hatake are divided into basically two types; The farmers, and the spies. Spies are formidable ninjas. As for the farmers, we will have the possibility of providing food for the Sand Village when the lands that we and the land country grant to the southwest. Ensure that they have no reason to attack us, and we advance with our economy.

During the first meeting of the five Kages. Hokage, Raikage, Kazekage, Tsuchikage and Mizukage agreed to create an armistice. That is to say, a peace and non-use of the Bijus that were distributed to them. The village of the Leaf with the Kyubi, the cloud village with the Hachibi, the village of Mist with Sanbi, the village of stone with Yonbi. But the village of Sand had already captured the beast of a tail, Shukaku. Then the Shodaime Kazekage, chose to ask for land, so that their peasants could plant in a fertile soil. The other villages granted taxes, but Konoha also provided their land, below the border with the village of rain for the peace agreement to be made. The village of Sand was growing fast, and the interval between one harvest and another was becoming more and more devastating to people.

Hashirama asked:

"And what will they give us in return?"

Tobirama replied seriously:

" The sand village has many iron mines hidden in its territory, Konoha does not have this advantage, so we are constantly lacking kunais, shurikens and other ninja weapons. Sand shinobis, do not use such weapons with the same frequency as us in combat strategies. And its civil construction is economical enough for that on raw material.

Hashirama bowed his head in confusion:

"I ... I did not know that.

Tobirama responds:

-DA WHERE DO YOU THINK THE NINJA WEAPONS WE USE CAME FROM?

I had never thought of that. - Said the sad older brother

Tobirama smiles, his brother was a formidable ninja, but a horrible thinker.

"Well, I'll take care of some business in the north of the city. Try going to the gym today. Tomorrow" Not even Tobirama was able to completely restrain his mood" It is the graduation ceremony of the first Genins of the Village of the Leaf.

Hashirama jumps in excitement and screams, without restraining her euphoria at all:

-I had forgotten! The ninjas will be ready to do missions, they will become strong, climb to Chunins, then to Jounins and carry our dream! Konoha will live forever in the hands of our students!

While Hashirama was doing his show (which Tobirama loved) he turned his back and left:

"Do not get too worked up!" You're going to end up drinking a lot tonight and will miss the ceremony tomorrow morning.

Tobirama left, and then Hashirama also leaves, running in his Hokage robes, euphoric to witness his dreams coming trueNext Chapter - Kazuki Hatake and Yasuo Uchiha, The first Rivals!


End file.
